Winx Club - Episode 508/Script
Secret of the Ruby Reef Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx have discover that fairies and Selkies have a special bond, whose energy can heal. With the Selkies help, the Winx, find the Gem of Self-Confidence but they must still need to find two more gem to obtain Sirenix. Scene: Underwater of Lake Roccaluce *Daphne is talking with Bloom through a magical orb.* Daphne: I can feel that you are worried, Bloom. Bloom: Oh, Daphne, we're running out of time. If we don't find the last two gems within one lunar cycle we won't get Sirenix power and we'll loose ours forever. Daphne: You and your friends are strong, I know you can do it. Bloom: Thanks, Daphne. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Stella: The Red Fountain, Alfea annual mixer. Old fashion yet, totally boom. *Stella is dancing.* Stella: Oh yeah, Hey you two! Flora: Looking good, Stella! Stella: Feeling good! There you are! Missed you, love you. Communicating with your ethereal sister is cool and all, but this party is here, now, In the moment! It's happening. *She uses magic and color's her's and Bloom's hair.* *Bloom laughs.* Bloom: Oh, Stella! Musa: Wow! Stella: Here you go. *She colors Musa's, Flora's and Aisha's hair.* Musa: Cool! Love it! Stella: Look, it's Brandon and Sky! Hey! Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm *Tecna is talking with Timmy on the phone.* Tecna: Okay, guess what I'm thinking now. Timmy: You're wondering if you know more prime numbers than I do. *Tecna laughs.* Tecna: You so get me. *The Sirenix book appears.* Tecna: *gasps* The Sirenix Book! Timmy, I got to call you back. *Tecna opens the book.* Tecna: Whoa! It's another clue, I'm gonna record it. *A certain song is heard in the recording.* *She records the riddle and the book closes.* Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard *Stella, Brandon, Bloom and Sky are dancing.* Stella: Ouch! *Brandon accidentally step his leg on Stella.* Brandon: Oh, Oopsy. Sky: Bloom, I'm not sure if I remember how to dance. Bloom: Let's find out. Kiko: Ah, oh, Ahh! Sky: Huh? *Kiko is teaching Sky how to dance and Sky imitates him.* Bloom: Sky, you're so brave back in Gardenia, you saved me from the Trix. Sky: You saved me too Bloom. Even though I lost my memory I want you to know that... Bloom: Know what, Sky? Kiko: Oh! Sky: That you mean...Whoa! *Kiko accidentally falls and so does Sky.* Kiko: Ah. Sky: Sorry. *Kiko escapes from there.* Sky: Really, sorry. Brandon: Hey, what a great party. Stella: Isn't it? *Stella sees Aisha.* Stella: Uh! This is a party and Aisha shouldn't be moping. Oh, I know how to cheer her up! *She walks to some of the Red Fountain students.* Stella: Hey, you guys. Scene: Outside of King Neptune's Palace * Tritannus is communicating with Icy.* Tritannus: '''Icy, I'm at my father's palace. It won't be long now. '''Icy: '''Until you take your revenge on him? Sweet. '''Tritannus: I wish you were here. Icy: '''I'll be thinking about you the whole time. '''Stormy: '''Uh! I'll be thinking about you! '''Darcy: '''I' amazed she dosen't do a swan dive right into his face. '''Tritannus: '''You're ready to join me on Magix when I'm done here. We'll pay a little visit to Daphne. '''Icy: '''And get her tell us all about Sirenix. '''Tritannus: It's been so long since I visited, father will be so happy to see me! Darcy: Yeah... Stormy: '''Right. Scene: King Neptune's Throne Room '''King Neptune: '''Tritannus has turned Queen Ligea and Crown Prince Nereus into mutant monsters? '''Phylla: Yes King Neptune, we saw them Tritannus makes them follow him every where. Tressa: '''Oh, father! '''Nereus: '''I will destroy him. * Tritannus arrives.* '''Tritannus: '''Actually dad I think it's gonna be the other way around. '''Tressa: '''Uh! '''Selkies: *gasps* Oh! Nereus: '''Tritannus! * He takes his triton.* '''Nereus: '''Guards seize him! '''Guards: '''Huh?! '''Tritannus: '''Uh! * Tritannus attacks the guards and changes them into mutants..* * Tritannus laughs.* '''Tritannus: You're no match for me, father. Nereus: ''' We'll see about that. '''Tritannus: Mutants! Seize king Neptune. Mutants: '''Ahh! '''Tressa: '''Huh! * She picks up a sword.* '''Tressa: '''I'm with you father. Huh! Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard * Roy is bringing some smoothies.* '''Roy: '''Whoa! * He looks at Aisha.* '''Aisha: Oh... Roy: '''Oh no she dosen't look like she wants company. * Aisha looks at Roy.* '''Roy: But no one denies a friend with delicious smoothie... * Stella arrives there with some red fountain students.* Stella: '''Aisha! '''Roy: '''Or not... '''Stella: '''Say hi to Milce, Ronnie and Ed. * Aisha waves her hand.* '''Stella: '''I kind of promised that you would dance with any. '''Aisha: Thanks, but I'm not in mood. Milce: Wait till you see our moves. You might change your mind. Dance off! Ed: '''Bring it. * They start to dance.* * Stella laughs.* '''Ronnie: '''Go Ed, Go Milce! '''Stella: '''Oh yeah! * They bring a glass of Smoothie but Aisha throws the smoothie on their faces.* '''Stella: Aisha! Aisha: You guys need to cool off. Stella: Oh, hey wait. Well that didn't turn out the way I hoped. * Musa sees Riven with another girl, playing a guitar. Musa: '''Huh, Huh. Really? '''Riven: '''What? * Musa walks off.* '''Riven: '''Musa, wait. '''Musa: '''Oh. * She hears a song. '''Riven: '''Musa, wait. '''Musa: '''That song. Oh! * Tecna is listening to the recording.* * Tears roll from Musa's eyes.* '''Musa: '''It's a song my mother sang to me when I was little. It had really strange words. Play it again. * Tecna plays the recording.* '''Musa: '''Like a ruby shinning under the sea, corals are strings that you feel in a key. '''Tecna: '''Sounds like a riddle. Scene: The Winx's Dorm '''Bloom: '''If it was a song your mother sang to you, than the next challenge is probably under your home planet, Melody! '''Musa: '''I guess we should start when my mother sang to me, the song wharf. '''Bloom: We have got to hurry, we only have ten days left to complete all the quests. Flora: '''Some of us should stay here in case Sirenix book appears again. '''Musa: I can't wait to get home! Aisha: '''I'll go with you I need to get away from here, for a while. '''Stella: I wanna come to, okay? Aisha: '''Huh! Scene: King Neptune's Throne Room '''Mutants: Uh! Tritannus: Tressa, here's your favorite brother Nereus, and our darling mother Ligea. * He points towards the mutants.* Tressa: '''No, no! * Nereus and Tressa are fighting with the mutants.* '''Tressa: '''Get back. '''Nereus: Tressa. Huh! * Tritannus attacks Nereus.* Tritannus: And now for a little family reunion. Tressa: '''Huh, No! * She throws her sword towards Tritannus but he dodges it.* * He converts Nereus and Tressa into mutants.* '''Tritannus: '''Look who's king now! '''Sekies: Oh! * Nissa attacks Tritannus but he dodges her attack.* Tritannus: Nissa, keeper of the Magix Gate. Just the selkie I have been looking for. * He absorbs Nissa's powers.* Tritannus: '''Uh! Now I can enter the ocean's of Magix. * The mutants chase the other selkies.* '''Selkies: '''Oh! '''Phylla: '''We will return, we will defeat you. * Tritannus sees Nereus's sword.* '''Tritannus: '''My father's sword! * He absorbs the energy of the sword.* '''Tritannus: I like your powers father. I can see what all our royal citizens are up to, like dear cousin Aisha still tring to get Sirenix. Well, I'll fix her. Mutants! Follow, we're going to melody for a little family fun. Scene: Above Melody's Ocean Musa: '''The sound wharf is to east. * Aisha changes the direction of the yacht.* '''Stella: Nice captoining, look I know you are still mad at me from the party but, why? I mean I was just trying to cheer you up. Aisha: '''If you don't understand I can't explain it to you. '''Stella: But how can I understand if you don't explain? Hu! Oh! Scene: In front of Melody's Gate * Tritannus opens the gate of Melody.* Tritannus: '''Uh! '''Sonna: You will not enter the gate to Melody, monster! * She closes the gate.* Mutants: '''Huh! '''Sonna: Oh! * Tritannus absorbs her power's.* Tritannus: '''One more keeper down! And one step closer to the Infinite Ocean. * He opens the gate.* Scene: Melody's Ocean '''Tritannus: Let's go and say hello to cousin Aisha. Scene: Melody's Song Wharf Musa: This is the Song Wharf. I used to come here every summer with my family. Oh! that's our house. * She remembers her childhood. Musa: '''Oh. mom... I miss you so much. * Tecna contacts Musa with the communication bracelets.* '''Musa: Tecna! Tecna: '''Just west of the Song Wharf we found a reef, it's made of bright coral. So it would look like... '''Musa: '''Like a ruby shinning under the sea! '''Stella: '''The first part of the riddle! '''Musa: Thanks girls. Let's find this ruby reef. Aisha: '''You got it! With our brand new Harmonix powers that should be super easy. '''Musa, Aisha and Stella: '''Magic Winx, Harmonix! * They transform.* '''Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: '''Stella, Fairy of the Shinning Sun! '''Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! * .Harmonix Transformation ends. Aisha: Now let's get down to business. * Tritannus appears.* Tritannus: Hello ladies! Going for a dip? Musa: '''Uhh! '''Aisha: Tritannus! Tritannus: Happy to see me cousin Aisha? Aisha: '''You are a monster. '''Tritannus: '''You to! * He almost turns Aisha into a monster.* '''Musa: '''Aisha, no! * She comes in between and turns into a monster.* '''Aisha: Musa! * Musa starts to attack them.* Stella: '''Now what? '''Aisha: '''Come on. * Aisha and Stella jump into the sea. '''Tritannus: '''Have fun cousin. * He laughs. Scene: Melody's Ocean '''Stella: '''Yieks.She's gaining on us! '''Aisha: '''Huun! *Monster Musa comes infront of them and tries to bite. *Aisha and Stella escape. *Monster Musa shoots a magical beam at them. '''Aisha: Ah,wow. *She flips. Stella: '''Dazzling spiral. *Musa hits some corals. '''Aisha: '''Don't hurt her, remember that it's really Musa. *Musa starts chasing them again. '''Stella: '''This will slow her down.Sun Boomerang. *She hits Musa with her spell. *Monster Musa falls but suddenly revives and starts chasing them again. '''Aisha: '''This way. '''Stella: '''Here she comes. '''Aisha: '''In there. Faster. *Aisha and Stella enter a small cave. *They find Illiris and Lemmy. Scene: Cave of Melody's Ocean '''Illiris: '''Stella, I knew I sensed your presence. '''Stella: '''Illiris! *They both hug. '''Aisha: '''Lemmy! *Aisha notices that lemmy is not happy. '''Aisha: '''What's wrong? '''Lemmy: Tritannus turned king Neptune into a mutant, and Tressa! Aisha: *'''terrified* Oh no. '''Stella: '''Oh! *Monster Musa hits on the cave's entrence with her tail causing the rocks in the caves to fall. '''Illiris: '''What is that? '''Stella: '''Unfortunately, that's Musa. Tritannus got her too! '''Lemmy: '''Maybe Sonna, the keeper of the melody gate can break the spell. '''Aisha: '''You mean if she bonds with Musa? '''Stella: '''That could cure her.Its worth a try! '''Aisha: Right.Stella, Lemmy and I will go find Sonna. You and Illiris lead Musa towards the gate. Stella: '''We'r on it. *Stella gives out light spheres so that Musa gets distracted while she and Illiris escape.* *Musa eats it up. Scene: Melody's Ocean '''Illiris: Its working Stella. She likes your like's your light spheres! Stella: '''You might say she is eating them up. *They giggle. *Stella uses light spheres to lead Musa towards the gate.* Scene: In front of Melody's Gate '''Lemmy: '''This way Aisha. *They find Sonna lying on the sea's floor. '''Lemmy shocked: '''Sonna! *Aisha communicates to stella with her underwater communicator. '''Aisha: '''Stella, we found Sonna. We'r at the gate. '''Stella: '''Aisha, hold on. *Stella throws another light sphere at Monster Musa. '''Aisha: '''Stella did you hear me? '''Stella: Okay, Can't chat. She's right on our tail or should I say her tail is right on us! *Stella and Illiris quickly swim away. Stella: Okay, we'r here. Get ready. *Monster Musa shoots another energy beam at them.* Stella: '''Shinning mirror. *Musa get hit by her own magic.* '''Stella: '''Come on Illiris! *They both swim upwards towards the gate. *Musa also follows them. '''Stella: '''Here's hoping.Oh boy. Musa? *Sonna tries to clam her down. *Then Sonna and Musa bond. '''Aisha: They are bonding, it's working! *Musa laughs with joy. Sonna: '''Oh Musa. Your energy restored my powers. *Stella and Aisha are happy and laugh. '''Musa: And bonding with you Sonna, broke Tritannus's evil spell! *They hug. Scene: Ruby Reef Coming soon... Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm Coming soon... Scene: Lake Roccaluce Coming soon... Scene: Underwater of Lake Roccaluce Coming soon... Scene: Lake Roccaluce Coming soon... Ending Narrator: Stella puts on a fashion show but things don't go the way she planned then her search for inspiration lead to some unexpected consequences. Meanwhile in the water of Zenith, the Winx fights Tritannus's mutants as they search for gem of empathy. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts